The present invention relates generally to writing implements and pertains, more specifically, to writing implements and method providing improved ergonomics, especially in achieving a selected weight and balance for writing ease, comfort and accuracy.
Writing implements currently in use are designed with little or no attention paid to ergonomics and, in particular, to tailoring the weight and balance of a writing implement to the particular requirements of an individual user of the writing implement. A pen which is too heavy or too light, for example, or which does not afford the individual with a balance appropriate to the manner in which that individual grips and manipulates the pen, affects not only the accuracy and appearance of the writing, but very quickly leads to discomfort and fatigue.
In addition, currently available writing implements which employ a protective cover for the writing point generally utilize covers which are relatively cumbersome and weighty. While these covers do accomplish adequate protection of a writing point when the implement is not being used for writing, placement of such a cover on a writing implement when configured for writing usually upsets the weight and balance of the implement, as well as interferes with the grip of the implement in the hand of the user.
Further, clips incorporated into writing implements for retaining these implements in pockets and the like, when the implement is not in use, seldom take into consideration the diversity in the structural characteristics existing at these retention locations. For example, clips designed for optimum retention of a pen in a shirt pocket will resist accepting a bulkier material, such as that found at a jacket pocket. The result often is a compromise design with concomitant compromised performance.
The present invention provides improvements which alleviate the problems outlined above. As such, the present invention attains several objects and advantages, some of which are summarized as follows: Provides a writing implement with the ability to tailor weight and balance to the preferences of individual users of the writing implement; enables the use of a writing implement with greater ease and comfort, and with reduced fatigue; promotes writing accuracy with less effort; affords increased convenience of storage, without affecting ergonomics in use; enables selective adjustment for optimum securement at various support locations where a writing implement usually is carried when not in use; provides an aesthetically attractive writing implement, readily customized in appearance to the requirements of a particular individual user, including an attractive feature for displaying the identify of the owner of the writing implement; provides advanced ergonomic features in a writing implement having a rugged construction capable of versatile and exemplary performance over an extended service life.
The above objects and advantages, as well as further objects and advantages, are attained by the present invention which may be described briefly as an improvement in a writing implement for the execution of writing movements by manual manipulation in a hand of an individual, the improvement enabling selective balancing of the writing implement in the hand of the individual executing the writing movements, the improvement comprising: an elongate barrel extending longitudinally between opposite first and second ends; a grip associated with the barrel for being gripped by the hand of the individual during execution of the writing movements; a writing point adjacent the first end of the barrel; a center of gravity located between the first and second ends of the barrel; and a weight associated with the barrel for selective movement in longitudinal directions relative to the writing point to place the center of gravity at a selected position relative to the grip, the selected position establishing a balance suited to the hand of the individual manipulating the writing implement during writing movements.
In addition, the present invention includes a method for improving writing with a writing implement having a center of gravity and a grip to be held in a hand of an individual for manual manipulation of the writing implement through writing movements, the method comprising: providing the writing implement with a weight selectively movable relative to the grip; and moving the weight relative to the grip to move the center of gravity of the writing implement to a selected position relative to the grip to establish a balance suited to the hand of the individual manipulating the writing implement during writing movements.